Avengers: The Symbiote War/Transcript
The transcript for Avengers: The Symbiote War, a sequel to Avengers: Forces from the Infinity. The Story Script * Previous: Avengers: Forces from the Infinity/Transcript Opening : (film opens with a Eddie Brock riding his motorbike towards a Life Foundation facility) : Eddie Brock: (narrating voice) I'm Eddie Brock. I'm a reporter. I spent a long time of my career following people who do not want to be followed. I always seem to find myself questioning about things the government may not be looking at. First of all, I've been reporting about what happened so incredibly lately. (flashback of the previous film plays) The Avengers... Earth's Mightiest Heroes... had broken up after a big fight caused by some 'so-called' military contract called the "Sokovian Accords"... until something from beyond caused the government people to shut it down and get the Avengers back together. And right in time so that they can deal away with this alien tyrant who wanted to wipe out half of the universe with those six alien gemstones of unlimited power. I know. Quite stupid for me to say it took the power of their newbies' love for each other to save an entire universe. (flashback then shows Brock interrogating Life Foundation scientistsas shown in the Mid-Credit scene of 'Avengers: Forces from the Infinity)'' So, there I was... interrogating these scientists who happened to be doing what their boss demanded them to do: make less than legal experiments on both criminal convicts and homeless innocent people. I found something really bad... (flashback shows Brock being attacked by something stalking him from behind) and I have been... taken. (close-up to Brock's eyes turning purely black. Scene cuts to outside the facility, from where we hear scientists screaming, Brock wreaking havoc (off-screen) and an alarm sounding) : '''Security PA: Security breach! Security breach! All available troops report to your stations immediately! This is not a drill! Repeat: This is not a drill! : (Brock suddenly breaks through a wall for his way out of the facility and manages to successfully avoid the guards. After running some miles away from the factory, he stops by to take a break as he sees his phone. We see pictures of Life Foundation's secret experiments) : Unknown Rough Voice: (just as Brock is relieved) Eddie... : Eddie Brock: (immediately creeps out) What the...?! Who said that?! Who's there? (looks around, but finds nothing. Scene fades in black for the opening titles, which are presented in images of symbiotic substances) DisneyToon Studios presents... in association with Marvel Comics... '''Avengers: The Symbiote War' : ''(we see the image of a monstrous figure starting forwards, smiling wickedly and lunges, biting the view as scene fades in black) Paragraph 1 : (scene fades in showing Peter Parker wearing his Spider-Man suit in New York City and standing over a skyscraper) : Peter Parker: (narrating) My name is Peter Parker. And I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. You know. I changed a lot since this lab spider bit me and gave me superpowers. (as he continues narrating, Parker puts on his mask and leaps down below and swings around New York) Even during that time, I didn't get much appreciation for what I am. Or what I do. (we see outdoors and public screens in New York with inscriptions and images honoring Spider-Man and the Avengers) But, after some successful internship with Stark Industries... and now that I'm among Earth's Mightiest Heroes... (Parker lands on a building) ... things ended up going from good to better. (he removes his mask and sees with a smile his cellphone; a close-up reveals a message in his phone from Kamala Khan saying: "Thank you for everything, Tiger.") And even much better when my new teammate and I went serious with our friendship. Which, surprisingly, was the key to the Avengers' goal to save not just the world... but all existence as well. (he puts his mask on again and continues swinging around) : (then, we see Kamala Khan in her family's van next to her parents; they are moving from New Jersey to New York) : Muneeba "Disha" Khan: (noticing Kamala staring passionately outside) Are you still thinking about him (Peter Parker), Kamala? : Kamala Khan: (addresses to her mother) Well... (Disha just keeps up with the smile and Kamala smiles back) Yes, Ammi. I still am. I hope it's not a problem for you... or for Abu. : Yusuf Khan: Not at all. We had nothing against your role as a super-heroine. Nor will we have any if your boyfriend is one too. : (they see Parker as Spider-Man following the police on the chase of a robbed truck. Scene centers on the chase) : Spider-Man: (intercepts the truck) Cops won't bother if I take out this tank. At least not if I take it down into a safer place. (his mask's eye-lances scan a junkyard up-ahead. Sensors indicate there are no citizens) Bingo. (radios the sheriff) Hey, sheriff. Hope you don't mind. (scene cuts to Commissioner Watanabe, who is spotting Spider-Man's coordinates from her pod; radio voice) I'm turning this ship around. : Yuri Watanabe: Copy that. : Spider-Man: (he makes it upon the carrier and waits until the truck makes it closer to the junkyard) Wait for it... and... (just as the robber is about to turn around, Parker shoots webs into the windshield, blocking the driver's view and webs down and steers the truck towards the junkyard, causing it to crash in the scrap) Done and done. : Officer: We'll take it from here, Spidey. Thanks for the help again. (Spider-Man thumbs up as the officers arrest the robbers) : Cletus Kasady: (sees Spider-Man as he is dragged out of the truck; angrily) Think you've seen the last of me, boy?! We ain't done yet. 'Cause when I get outta that jail... and I will... there's gonna be carnage. Ya hear?! CARNAGE!! (one of the officers knocks him unconscious and the others drag him to the police van) : Spider-Man: As if. (looking at the Avengers Tower from the distance) I wonder how the Avengers are doing? : Yuri Watanabe: (puts her hand on his shoulder) Probably as good as you've done. Just like those Guardians of the Galaxy as we heard of. : (scene cuts to Edinburgh, Scotland, where the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy are sneaking through a Hydra Facility) : Steve Rogers: Everybody stay sharp. She's up to something. : (we see Ophelia Sarkissian / Madame Hydra making a multiple screen announcement to the Hydra agents) : Ophelia Sarkissian: Today begins the end of the America! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder and chaos! At this very moment in a continent far from here, the American Leaders lie to Earth while secretly supporting their guardians, the Avengers and their loathsome allies! These fierce weapons which you have built... will bring an end to their empire... to their cherished fleet. All remaining nations will bow to Hydra... howl in despair... and will remember this AS THE LAST DAY OF AMERICA! : Hydra troopers: (they salute) HAIL HYDRA! HAIL! HAIL! : Peter Quill: Wow. She loves to hear herself talk. : Ophelia Sarkissian: (radios the control room) Prepare the weapon. (the control room staff respond and prepare a large array of missiles aiming at North America. But before the agents can launch, Rogers signals to Clint Barton / Hawkeye and Rocket to shoot a super EMP Arrow made of Nova Corps technology which disrupts the control room and disables the weapons and defense units. Madame Hydra is confused and angered) What?! Who dares interrupt the execution?! : Natasha Romanoff: (standing in top of a watchtower with a mocking smile) Execution, Sarkissian? This is bad comedy. : Ophelia Sarkissian: Romanoff! : Natasha Romanoff: And I didn't come alone. : (they hear a rumble from below. Suddenly, the ground explodes; it turns out to be Hulk, who bursts out of the ground to start the ambush) : Tony Stark: Alright, Avengers. Let's work for the living. : (the Avengers and the Guardians burst in and reveal themselves) : Ophelia Sarkissian: This defiant activity will not stand! DESTROY THEM! DESTROY THEM ALL!! (the battle begins and the Avengers gain the upper hand on the agents. Sarkissian is left to face Romanoff and Gamora, who defeat her in combat. She then radios the Hydra scientists) Send in the subjects! : Hydra Chief Scientist: But, Madame! They are not ready yet! They...! : Ophelia Sarkissian: (interrupts) I gave you an order! And that order must be obeyed! (furious) NOW!! : Hydra Chief Scientist: (sees a button in the panel; to himself) This is going to be an disaster. But I cannot defy her orders. Even because of it. (fearfully, his hand is shaking, but he presses the button, activating the enhancements of the subjects) : Mac Gargan: (his cybernetic enhancements activate and he smiles and laughs wickedly) Let's go make some noise! : (Gargan and the convicts join the fight, though Adrian Toomes uses a Vibranium Gun given to him to neutralize most of them) : Peter Quill: (seeing Toomes in action) Somebody's got some sense in his mind. : Clint Barton: Let's see for how long. : (the fight continues as the Avengers continue taking down the subjects) : Mac Gargan: (facing Stark) Well... well... (showing off his cybernetic whip) Sweet toy. Isn't it, Stark? Just the one I need to rip the head of your kid. : Tony Stark: For something you brought on yourself? Like that Chitauri tech which should never fall in hands like yours or any of your partners'? In your dreams. (fires Pulse Blasts at Gargan, who deflects with his whip) : Mac Gargan: (laughs) Is that all you got? : Tony Stark: Just a distraction. : Mac Gargan: And who what exactly? (suddenly, he is neutralized by Vibranium Blasts inflicted on him by Toomes with his gun) You creep! We had a deal! : Adrian Toomes: Wrong. You had a deal. (his gun fires a electroshock bolt which disables Gargan's equipment) : Tony Stark: (referring to the conflict between Toomes' Salvage Company and Damage Control) So... no hard feelings about... you know...? : Adrian Toomes: Thanks to your kid, I decided to put it all behind. : Tony Stark: Well... (they shake hands) Nice to hear that. (Toomes nods with a smile. They see the neutralized inmates and their equipment) I take it that some of these weapons include the ones you sold for these thugs? : Adrian Toomes: Some of them from me. Others stolen from Life Foundation. : Steve Rogers: Life Foundation? I thought it was only a Rocket-building company like the reporters say they are. : Adrian Toomes: Only from the outside. But what's inside... well... it's not so pretty. : Groot: (sensing something; to Gamora) I am Groot? ("Do you feel that?") : Gamora: Yes. And it's not good. : Peter Quill: What is it? : Gamora: Groot and I sense a presence. A presence I haven't felt since... (realises and gasps) : (we see Sarkissian trying to escape until she steps into a globby substance and gets stuck) : Rocket: The Hydra witch's getting away. : Natasha Romanoff: (she shoots at Sarkissian's gun to prevent her from using it) If you still have any sense left, surrender now. : Clint Barton: (sees the globby substance Sarkissian is stuck to) Sticky little trap, huh? Don't know where it came from, but it felt pretty useful. (the Avengers and the Guardians surround Sarkissian) : Gamora: (sees the substance and realises in shock what it really is) Yes, and no. (the others look at her in confusion) It is a trap. But it's not set just for her. : Drax the Destroyer: Who else is this trap set for? : Gamora: (the substance begins to move) All of us. (the substance spreads to life and envelopes Sarkissian's whole body, taking shape of a monstrous alien creature which roars wildly and laughs) : Thor: A Symbiote?! But this is impossible! : Symbiote-mutated Ophelia Sarkissian: (laughs) Foolish Asgardian. If only you knew what possible is. (creates enormous claws and tries to attack the heroes, who dodge and fight back) : Steve Rogers: Thor? Gamora? Any of you two familiar with whatever we're up against? : Thor: A Symbiote, Captain. One of the residents of the Planet Klyntar. : Peter Quill: Let me guess. Another endangered alien species whose half was wiped out of existence by Thanos? : Gamora: You guessed right. : Rocket: Right. You how we beat this thing? : Gamora: Vibration waves and fire. That's what we need. : Steve Rogers: Any vibrating functions in your suit? : Tony Stark: Combined with your shield. Ready? (Rogers nods for yes and gets ready) You might wanna cover your ears, guys. This is gonna get loud. : (the Avengers and the Guardians cover their ears as Stark fires a Sonic Wave bolt at Rogers' shield, unleashing a powerful sound wave which weakens the Symbiote and slowly separates it from Sarkissian) : Natasha Romanoff: Big guy? (Hulk nods for agreement and performs a Thunder Clap which fully separates the Symbiote from Sarkissian) : Thor: Quill! Rocket! Now! (Quill and Rocket fire Flamethrowers at the Symbiote, incinerating and killing it) : Peter Quill: Is it over? : Gamora: For now. More of these things are still out there somewhere. : (a few minutes later, S.H.I.E.L.D. forces arrive to retrieve the convicts and the apprehended Hydra agents while Toomes is cleared out and pardoned. The Avengers are checking on the wreckage while discussing the situation) : Tony Stark: So... what else did you and Thor know about the Symbiotes? : Gamora: Many things or more about what they can do. And also where they came from. : Clint Barton: Excuse me? : (flashbacks featuring the Symbiotes' invasion forces attacking random worlds and possessing and consuming inhabitants play) : Gamora: Their travels around the galaxy begin through asteroids and meteorites. Once a fragment enters a different planet, the Symbiotes begin the invasion force by possessing bodies of different inhabitants. Sometimes, the Symbiotes keep their hosts if they prove suitable. Otherwise, they devour the inhabitants, starting with their internal organs. Ant then, everything else. Sometimes, the Symbiote adapts to the host's mind, becoming more intelligent and powerful. Enough to figure out which other world to conquer and consume. Until there's no more resources. (flashback ends) : Tony Stark: (to Rogers) And here I am thinking of those science-fiction and horror movies which Spidey used as a reference for the ideas he came up with... maybe . : Steve Rogers: (to Stark) Really hard to think about it. And remembering that in my time, the only thing they put in horror movies involved zombies. : Drax the Destroyer: If these parasites hunger for worlds so desperately, why do they not devour their own world? : Gamora: They would do that... if a certain someone we knew hadn't blown up their planet first. : (flashback plays and shows Thanos invading Klyntar, the homeplanet of the Symbiotes) : ' Gamora': And right about one year before Ronan entrusted me to retrieve the Orb. (scene shows Thanos confronting a Symbiote he is staring on) Thanos believed that using the Symbiotes as weapons would be a flawless plan for his goal to wipe out half of the Universe. He thought he could control them like he could control the Infinity Stones he possessed. (the Symbiote hisses) How wrong he was. (the Symbiote merges with Thanos and, to the Mad Titan's shock, eventually takes control. Just then, Ebony Maw uses his powers to separate the Symbiote from Thanos) And because of that mistake, one of the Symbiotes ended up becoming powerful enough to become the alpha of the remaining Symbiotes. He who became... Riot. (we see Symbiotes hissing and Thanos' ship departing) Taking that as a sign of a possible outbreak, Thanos had no choice... (Thanos, the Black Order members, Ronan the Accuser's elite and Gamora watches as a meteor from the ship falls towards Klyntar) ...but to destroy the entire planet instead of only half of it like he normally used to do. (the meteor crashlands and incinerates the entire planet and the remaining Symbiotes in it. We see Gamora walking around the ship) It would seem that the threat the Symbiotes imposed was over. (then, she spots a one of Thanos' enforcers checking on a meteor containing five Symbiotes, including Riot) It would seem... (Gamora remains hidden; flashback ends) But now you know... : Thor: ...that those monsters are out there... : Carol Danvers: ...and a lot of people will be hurt, or worse... : Steve Rogers: ...if they don't remain in check. : Peter Quill: Of course we need to figure out first... where are they now? : Tony Stark: (finds the capsule Sarkissian's Symbiote came from. A close-up shows the insignia of Life Foundation in it) We have a clue. And it's not too far away from New York as we should hope so. : (the others are concerned) : Clint Barton: Should we warn the others? Like Parker and Khan? : Natasha Romanoff: We definitely should. : (scene shifts to Life Foundation Headquarters in San Franscisco, where Carlton Drake is introducing his project about rockets to a female reporter) : Dr. Carlton Drake: I've always believed, space exploration is crucial in our quest to cure. Everything avails us here on Earth. When you think about it, think about everything we found in the oceans and on land, isn't time to look up there. There is plethora of untapped resources. : Female Reporter: And do you believe that resources from other worlds of which even the Avengers haven't yet explored are the answer and key for our evolution? : Dr. Carlton Drake: For a very long time, my dear. Since this place had its first contributions. Life Foundation still serves its purpose. Like it always will. : Female Reporter: Well, this seems quite promising. Thank you, doctor. And good luck with the rest of your contributions. : Dr. Carlton Drake: Thank you. And have a nice life. (as the reporter leaves, Drake is approached by two bruised guards) I presume you have news about my missing Symbiote? (scene skips to Drake confronting his employee Dennis Carradine in his officer; angrily) What do you mean "stolen"?! : Dennis Carradine: She and her men caught us by surprise, boss. There was nothing we could do. They had weapons and tech that belonged to aliens. Like the ones from the ship we found the Symbiotes. : Dr. Carlton Drake: (takes a angry breath, but calms down and turns his back on Carradine) You did what you could, Dennis. Despite not being enough. I know. But if that keeps going on, everything this company stood for... every project that was under my protection... all of it will be extinct unless this is corrected. (turns to see Carradine on a threatening fashion) One week. I'll give you and your colleagues one week to fix this. Otherwise... I won't be there to protect you when you stand trial for your old sins. Including the one which, according to certain rumors, had created the red vigilante they call Spider-Man. Am I clear? (Carradine panics in tears of fear and nods for yes befoe walking away) : Roland Treece: (coming in) We sought all over San Francisco, boss. Still no sign of the Symbiote that broke through one of our factories. Or the one that Madame Hydra stole. : Dr. Carlton Drake: We need to keep trying, Treece. Otherwise, we'll be facing accusations of every deep secret we swore to protect. And most possibly of apparent involvement with Thanos' invasion. If not by the police departments of New York and San Francisco, then maybe the agents loyal to the CIA, the U.S. army, or worse... the Avengers. Paragraph 2 "New York City. Three days later..." : (we see Midtown High School of Science and Technology, where Peter Parker is spotting a incoming bus and the others come close to him) : Ned: They're coming? : Peter Parker: Yep. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: You're still waiting for that bus? : Peter Parker: I do have to be sure my contribution request was answered. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: Contribution request? Is that another project based on your Stark internship? : Peter Parker: Yep. And this one... this one is to contribute for school. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: (disbelief tone) Shut up. : Roger Harrington: It's absolutely true, Michelle. It was a communitary internship of Stark Industries. By which Peter here invited some new students to attend to Midtown High. : Peter Parker: Not to mention of course... the school will be officially supported by Stark Industries. One contribution at the time. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: And we owe that to whom? You? (sputters) Get real, Parker. First you try to convince us that you're Spider-Man's friend. Now this? Ha! : Cindy Moon: (to Parker) Don't listen to him. He's just jealous. : Peter Parker: I know. And it's because of that jealousy... I took the high liberty to invite... (shows her a document with information about the new students; ) this guy. : Cindy Moon: (amazed) Wow. That's amazing! You invited those? (Parker smiles and nods for yes and the others come see) : Betty Brant: And there's Liz? You invited Liz too? : Peter Parker: News says the Avengers cleared her dad out of that incident in Coney Island. So I thought myself: "Yes. I must. And I will.". (Betty gratefully hugs him; thoughts) Hugger. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: And there's this kid Miles Morales. And this girl Kamala Khan. Where'd you meet those? : Peter Parker: (about Miles) Let's just say that I know his uncle (Aaron Davis). (about Kamala) And her... well... (chuckles) ...it's a long story. : Roger Harrington: (the bus stops in front of the school) They're here. Now let's all be polite, and give your new colleagues there a nice, big Midtown High welcome. (from the bus, first comes Liz Toomes) Ah. Liz. Most pleased to have you back. : Liz Toomes: Thank you, Mr. Harrington. I'd also like to thank Spider-Man and the Avengers for clearing my dad's name out of his crimes. And Peter for his big contribution. : Peter Parker: It was my pleasure. (Betty sees Liz and they hug. Still from the bus, come Kamala Khan, Miles Morales, Sam Alexander and Dante Pertuz as Kamala addresses to Parker) How are you, Kamala? : Kamala Khan: Well... a little shaken at first. But, thanks to you... (loving smile) I feel much better. (they stare at each other passionately until Thompson starts making mocking gestures to their annoyance) I suppose that's the annoying Midtown clown Flash Thompson as I heard of? : Peter Parker: You already heard of him? : Kamala Khan: From both Ned... and Dante. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: (hearing Kamala) Huh? What'd you say? (Pertuz comes behind him and surprisingly slaps his back) Oof! : Dante Pertuz: Surprised to see you haven't changed after these three years. Have you, Thompson? : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Pertuz?! Wh-what are you doing here?! (notices Pertuz with a MHSST badge) Oh, no! (to Parker) Don't tell me you invited him too. Did you?! : Peter Parker: He asked me for a favor. So did Kamala here, who's a friend of his. And, as a good contributor, I had to answer that favor. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Oh, you want to do someone a favor?! (cracking knuckles while Harrington notices) Then how 'bout you do me the favor to stand still while I kick your sorry-- : Principal Morita: (interrupts) Flash Thompson! (Thompson immediately stops, gulps in panic and addresses to the Principal) To be sincere. Do we teachers have to keep the eye on you so that you won't cause any trouble to our students? Or ruin their internship contributions?! : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: I'm... s-sorry, Principal. It... won't happen again. : Principal Morita: Of course it won't. (steps aside and points at the entrance) : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Wait. Am I in...? (Parker, Morita and Harrington nod for yes, indicating that Thompson is in detention) Oh, man. (walks frustrated) : Peter Parker: Well... good thing his childish behavior didn't ruin my contribution. Otherwise, I would've lost my internship. Again. : Principal Morita: And speaking of your contribution, Peter... (Liz and the new students come close) My arm Midtown High welcome to all of you... (addresses to Liz) or in your case, Liz, welcome back. (Liz makes a noble salute as Morita double thumbs up to Parker with a smile, and Parker thumbs up back) : Miles Morales: Well... glad to see we'll be starting first days here without any bullies. Am I right or not, Pete? : Peter Parker: Absolutely, Miles. (they fist bump) : (scene shifts Thanos' ship the Sanctuary II in outer space. A breakout is heard as a escape pod is shown blasting off towards Earth. Then, we see New York City at night, where children are trick-or-treating in streets. Then, we see the Midtown High Students having a Halloween Party. Parker is talking to Liz Toomes and math teacher Anne Weying) : Peter Parker: (seeing Thompson at the DJ station) Ugh. I just hope he won't be cracking a dirty joke on me like he did in our house partyas shown in Spider-Man: Homecoming. : Liz Toomes: He won't. I already convinced Mr. Harrington to double his detention sentence if he did. : Peter Parker: That was nice to you, Liz. Thanks. : Anne Weying: (noticing the holographic pod in Parker's wrist) Another project in your internship with Stark Industries? Like that stabilizer you built for Kamala? : Peter Parker: Yep. Which I plan to ride on when this year's over. It's still half done. But I'll be fully done by tomorrow thanks to the resources Mr. Stark shared with me and Ned. : Liz Toomes: Is Ned in the internship too? : Peter Parker: (they see Ned in a Stark-made dicycle) No doubt. : (outside the school, we see Eddie Brock walking on streets) : Symbiote: Food! (makes Brock walk towards the school) : Eddie Brock: (fighting back to avoid doing so) No. No! We do not want to go in there! : Symbiote: Hungry! Must eat! NOW! : Eddie Brock: Okay! Okay. You want food? (panting) I know a place. (quickly sees a snack bar nearby) There. : (he walks towards the snack bar, but suddenly, Heavy Rock music is played loudly from the school, provoking the Symbiote, making Brock lay down on his knees and causing both to scream in agony. A mysterious figure in the shadows stares at Brock and the school growling ferociously. Scene shifts to the Halloween party at school, where Flash Thompson is having trouble controlling the DJ station; he had accidentally turned on the music and played loudly. Dante Pertuz pulls the cables to shut the music off, ending the noise as everyone is relieved) : Peter Parker: Good job. : Dante Pertuz: Thanks. : Liz Toomes: (about Thompson) He's being less than a jerk in this party. But it's still gonna be a disaster with him in the DJ station. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: It could be worse. Much worse. (Peter nods for agreement. Suddenly, he is startled by his Spider-Senses tingling. She notices him concerned) Spoke too soon. Didn't I? : Kamala Khan: What's the situation this time? : Peter Parker: (he sees the security cameras through his holographic pod. Cameras record a large figure outside school) No doubt it's another big ugly and angry alien. Probably looking for a fight against big guys like the Hulk. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: (notices a rumble in the table next to the windows) (to Parker and Kamala) You two have to disappear and get help. : Peter Parker: One of you needs to cause a distraction. : Michelle "MJ" Jones: Ned? : Ned: Leave it to me. (he rides his dicycle around the room to get everyone's attention) : Dante Pertuz: (to Peter and Kamala) He's got this. Go. : (Peter and Kamala leave the room and they stop by the corridors) : Kamala Khan: (Peter is getting his and Kamala's costumes off his second bag) Is my costume still in there? : Peter Parker: (gives her her Ms. Marvel costume) Not a scratch on it. See you there. : Kamala Khan: You too. (they share a quick kiss and spread out) : (we see Parker getting the 17A pod and putting it on his back, activating his Iron Spider suit; we see Ned still circling around until he stops) : Betty Brant: Ned? What are you doing? : Ned: Just getting people's attention. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: And for what? To see the clown you are? : Ned: Only to calmly advise you... (the alien starts running towards the school's walls and Ned yells) WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! (the students quickly notice the alien coming and run away in panic as the alien bursts into the room) : Rieg Davan: (sees Thompson shivering in panic at DJ station and snarls) So you are responsible for the sound of this world. Now, you will taste the blade... of RIEG DAVAN!!! (leaps towards Thompson to attack him with his axe as Thompson screams in panic. But he misses when Thompson is webbed out of the station by Spider-Man) : Spider-Man: (to Thompson) You really could've moved away you know. : Eugene "Flash" Thompson: Yeah. Sure. Thanks. (runs away whimpering) : Rieg Davan: (to Spider-Man) You stand between me and my mission! Now, you will suffer my wrath! (he and Spider-Man fight. The fight takes place outside school. Eventually, Spider-Man holds Davan's axe with his hands) You cannot do this forever! : Spider-Man: Maybe not. (he shows off his Spider-Legs and aims them at Davan) But I learned a lot about how to break a foe's guard down. Didn't I, my angel? : Ms. Marvel: (voice over) Absolutely, Tiger! (Davan overhears her voice and looks around confused until Ms. Marvel (having shrunk to the size of an ant) runs into one of the Spider-Legs and leaps towards Davan's face. She begins to shrink back to her normal size) EMBIGGEN!! (she elongates her left foot and leg and delivers a flying kick, knocking Davan away) (to Spider-Man with a smile) How's that? : Spider-Man: Beautiful and wonderful. (kneels down for her and hold her hand passionately) Just like you are, my angel. (Ms. Marvel blushes as Cindy Moon, Betty Brant and Sally Avril are watching) : Betty Brant: Cindy? Spidey and Double M are...? : Cindy Moon: Dating. Yes, there were rumors about it. : Sally Avril: Oh, my stars! That's so adorable! : (then, Davan recovers and gets up roaring violently) : Spider-Man: Well, he's definitely still angry. : Ms. Marvel: Something here must've made him angry. He wouldn't want to attack any place he wants for no reason. Right? : Spider-Man: (seeing the destroyed DJ station) Right when he came... he said something about Flash being "responsible for the sound of this world". : Ms. Marvel: You mean he tried to attack Flash because he played that music loudly? : Spider-Man: Probably. (Davan is about to charge, but he gets his attention called by an incoming truck which hits him and sends him flying. Larker inspect the truck, but there is no one in there) This is odd. : Aaron Davis: (offscreen) Nothing's odd if you got the king's tech. (Parker and Kamala turn to see Aaron Davis in his car with Kimoyo Beads in his arm. Parker and Kamala notice one of Wakanda's Remote Access Kimoyo Beads in the truck) : Miles Morales: (sees his Uncle) Hey, Uncle. (Davis thumbs up) : Sam Alexander: A remote-controlled truck? Sweet! Where'd he get those? : Kamala Khan: (to Davis) I suppose Princess Shuri shared those with you, Aaron? : Aaron Davis: Yup. And just to save our time, I'm using that big toy right now. : Rieg Davan: (to a holographic projection capturing Davis' likeness, voice and movements) Insolent insect! How dare you strike the champion of Sakaar! : Aaron Davis: How 'bout we shake that groove thing, bro? (turns on the radio of his car and the song " " by The Edgar Winter Group plays in the truck, which boosts at maximum speed) : Rieg Davan: You will perish for that insolence! And so will this noise you call "music"!! (he charges towards the truck, which lures him away from the school) : Sam Alexander: A music hater? That sounds cliche. : Miles Morales: Not worse than the punk who lured him here. For real. : Aaron Davis: Which exit, Webs? : Peter Parker: The junkyard. : Aaron Davis: Junkyard it is. (remotely speeds up the truck as Davan remains in pursuit) : (scene shifts to a restaurant where Parker's aunt May works in. She is shown cooking with Kamala's mother Muneeba "Disha" Khan and Wanda Maximoff) : May Parker: (tastes Wanda's soup and enjoys it) That of all recipes I've tasted is so wonderful, Wanda. Did your people's cooks use to make that soup in Sokovia? : Wanda Maximoff: Every day and night. There was even this time when one of them shared the recipe with me. And then, I shared with my friends, who had likewise enjoyed. : Muneeba "Disha" Khan: (seeing news of the Avengers' latest battle with Hydra) And must've seen some battle you and the Avengers had with those robots. Do you still miss your country? : Wanda Maximoff: I still do. As much as I still miss my brother Pietro. Truly, Ultron and his forces originated from an experiment gone wrong by Stark and Dr. Banner. But I think I'm the one who should be blamed. : May Parker: And why's that? : Wanda Maximoff: Back when I first met him... and used to think he was responsible for the weapons which took the lives of my parents... when it was actually those tyrants who stole from him... I once tried to use his fears to have him destroyed by what he could unleash. I didn't realize what I was really doing. I was blinded. I... (she is about to cry, but May comforts her) : May Parker: I understand. You did something wrong by accident. And that still haunts you. But those things happen. Not because of you... but because of people who just wanted too much more of you. But along the way, you learned to listen only to people who trust you, and you trust. Didn't you? (Wanda smiles and nods for yes) : Muneeba "Disha" Khan: And I get you feel bad about yourself because you can't change what happened. But, there's a helpful prayer about it: "Accept the things you cannot change. Have the courage to change the things you can... and have the wisdom to know the difference.". : Wanda Maximoff: Well... then I guess despite all this, I can still make a good difference. Right? : May Parker: Yes. And a good secret for that is either to let go of your mistakes, or... learn from them. : Wanda Maximoff: Now, those advices are pretty helpful. Thank you. I hope I didn't ask too much. : Muneeba "Disha" Khan: (chuckles) No one here asks too much. Not even... (interrupted by the sound of music from Davis' truck, which speeds away in the streets outside) : May Parker: Ugh. Only a crazy truck driver to drive at that speed and playing music that loudly. : (they suddenly see Rieg Davan roaring and chasing the truck) : Wanda Maximoff: And this one's doing so for a pretty clear reason. (May and Disha nod for agreement) Should I...? (points at the Avengers communicator) : May Parker: Yes. Good idea. : (scene cuts to the Avengers Facility in New Asgard, where Doctor Strange and T'Challa / Black Panther are meditating while Scott Lang / Ant-Man is training three of his dog-sized ants. Just then, they overhear their communicator beeping) : Doctor Stephen Strange: (answers the communicator) Yes, Wanda? : (scene shifts to the truck reaching the junkyard and Davan catching up. Davan, then begins to slice the truck with his axe and rip the cockpit) : Rieg Davan: And now... to end you and your sound sorcery permanently! (he slices the cockpit, destroying the radio, but Davis' hologram remains intact) What?! (he removes his axe from the wreckage) : Aaron Davis: (through the hologram) Catcha later, chum. (the hologram disappears) : Rieg Davan: (hears a beeping in his axe and sees five Chitauri grenades stuck in it; panicking) Oh, phooey. : (scene cuts to streets, where Strange, T'Challa and Lang arrive with James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine and Bucky Barnes / White Wolf via Strange's teleportation rings. Then, they suddenly hear a violent explosion coming from the junkyard) : Scott Lang: Okay. What was that? : T'Challa: Most evidently another lunatic who left Chitauri grenades on the loose. : (they head to the junkyard and find a large hole made by the explosion. They briefly see a doorman and a janitor sitting in the ground and shivering in fear over the situation. Then, they inspect the hole and find Davan laying down in the ground heavily burnt and moaning in pain) : Hope Van Dyne: (arrives in her Wasp suit with Maximoff) Who in the Galaxy is that guy? : Wanda Maximoff: (hovers down and touches Davan's head to read his mind) Whoever he is, he didn't come here for very good purposes. : T'Challa: (radios Thor) Thor? Could you have Heimdall summon Bifrost? We have a prisoner we need to examine in a secure location. : Thor: (radio voice) It will be done. : (scene shifts to Midtown High, where Parker and Kamala are repairing the damage on the school with Damage Control devices) : Peter Parker: (he and Kamala finish their job) Fixed like a glove. (his and Kamala's communicators beep and they answer) Yes? : Steve Rogers: (radio voice) Peter. Kamala. We need you to gather with us in the base. If you're not too busy. Paragraph 3 : (scene cuts to the Avengers Headquarters in New Asgard, where the unconscious Davan's body is trapped in a containment cell to be checked in by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy) : Nick Fury: So, that's what happened? He attacked your school... and that truck... all because of music? : Peter Parker: Yeah, I know. It didn't make much of a sense. But that's what he did out there. : Nick Fury: Hard to believe. But if the witnesses saw what happened and believe you, that's good enough. : Mantis: (sensing Davan's emotions) He is anxious, angry, he feels tremendously provoked and disturbed. : Peter Quill: How could music make him that angry? : Wanda Maximoff: Let me try something. (touches Davan's head and starts reading his mind) : Thor: What do you see? : (scene shifts to Davan's memories) : Wanda Maximoff: I see a dark, large room full of cages and prisoner. Davan was one of them. And a prisoner standing next to him was singing along... with... songs from Earth? : (scene shifts to reality, where she and the others are likewise confused. Rocket and Drax stare at Quill) : Peter Quill: No. Don't look at me. We never even saw this guy before. : Gamora: (puts her hand on his shoulder and addresses to Wanda) Continue. : (Wanda continues reading Davan's mind and scene again shifts to Davan's memories) : Wanda Maximoff: The sound of those songs enraged him. He managed to free himself from his prison and... (we see Davan escaping the Sanctuary II) : Vision: Wanda? : Steve Rogers: What did you see? : Wanda Maximoff: The ship he escaped from. Large and dark rooms. One with skulls in the floor. And a throne... : (Gamora gasps. Flashbacks of Gamora standing next to a shadowed Thanos in his throne plays briefly. Scene shifts to the present day, where the others notice her) : Peter Quill: Gamora? : Gamora: I know where he escaped from. : Natasha Romanoff: And where was it? : Gamora: From the one place I swore to never be back to. The Sanctuary II. : (her fellow Guardians and most of the Avengers are shocked and some are confused) : Scott Lang: Okay... what's this Sanctuary II? : Thor: The ship which belonged to Thanos. : Drax the Destroyer: Impossible. : Hawkeye: Didn't his ships and army turn into dust after the Gauntlet was destroyed? : Vision: Thanos and his forces, yes. But his technology still lives. As do his prisoners. : Carol Danvers: He's right. If I heard from others, some of Thanos' tech sprung out on Earth after his armies were decimated. : Steve Rogers: Some fell in the hands of Hydra. Still some more were possessed by Life Foundation. : Peter Quill: And where's Thanos' ship now? : Tony Stark: (charges four Space Stone-powered rings) Only one way to find out. : (the Avengers continue discussing the situation while Parker and Kamala view footage of Midtown. They see teacher Anne Weying with Eddie Brock. Fury notices the two) : Nick Fury: (to Parker and Kamala) You see that man next to your teacher? (they nods for yes) Well... you might wanna keep the eyes on him. If I heard form one of our spies, he'll be causing trouble to your neighborhood if he's out of sigh. : (scene shifts to Midtown, where Brock and Weying are walking on streets) : Anne Weying: Nothing to worry about, Eddie. Just another troublemaker who got beaten by Spider-Man and his gal pal Ms. Marvel. Nothing more. : Eddie Brock: I know. It's just... really sorry I haven't called for you three days ago. I was having a really hard time. : Anne Weying: More reports for the Daily Globe yet? : Eddie Brock: Well... : Anne Weying: Is there something you wanna tell me, Eddie? : Eddie Brock: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. : Anne Weying: Are you ill or something? I can ask a doctor to see if there's something wrong with you? : Symbiote: (voice over) NO! No doctor! We are not ill. : Eddie Brock: It's nothing. I promise. : Anne Weying: Okay. So... dinner at May's restaurant tomorrow? : Eddie Brock: Sure. (they kiss and he walks away) : Symbiote: (voice over) Hmm. I like her. : Eddie Brock: Then, why not listen to her? : (we see Parker and Kamala standing in the top of a building watching Brock) : Kamala Khan: And why exactly does Fury want us to watch him? He doesn't look like any kind of guy who's out to make trouble. : Peter Parker: No. (his masks' sensors detect symbiotic organisms on Brock's body) But he's got something really in his organs. Whatever it is, it won't be healthy for people close to him. : (scene shifts to the Sanctuary II, where Stark, Danvers, Quill and Gamora arrive through a Space Stone-powered teleportation hole projectors. They walk around and Gamora sees Thanos' old throne. She sighs in short deep rage) : Peter Quill: Gamora? : Gamora: I'm okay. I just... (sighs) I always hated that chair. I hated this room. This ship. I hated my old life. : Peter Quill: I get it. You didn't tolerate any much of the bad things he made you do. And nor what he did to your people when he found you. I know... I know what it feels like. : Gamora: Because of that day when when you figured out what Ego did to your mother. And would've done with millions more by using you for his plans.events from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 I get that. It's really not easy. More coming soon... Paragraph 4 TBA... Paragraph 5 TBA... Paragraph 6 TBA... Paragraph 7 TBA... Paragraph 8 TBA... Mid/Post Credits Scenes Mid-Credit Scene TBA... Post-Credit Scene TBA... * Next: Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed/Transcript Voice Cast * Haley Joel Osment as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Jerry O'Connell as Eddie Brock / Venom ** Tony Todd as Venom Symbiote * Jodi Benson as Anne Weying * Nadji Jeter as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * Eric Loomis as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Roger Craig Smith as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Laura Bailey as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Travis Willingham as Thor, Adult Groot * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Troy Baker as Clint Barton / Hawkeye * James Arnold Taylor as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Dante Pertuz * Tara Strong as Janet Van Dyne / Wasp, Michelle "MJ" Jones, Betty Brant * Jesse Burch as Bruce Banner, Roger Harrington * Liam O'Brien as Doctor Stephen Strange * James C. Mathis III as T'Challa / Black Panther * Kari Wahlgren as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel, Peggy Carter, Cindy Moon * David Kaye as Vision * Lacey Chabert as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Khary Payton as Sam Wilson / Falcon, Aaron Davis * Josh Keaton as Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Jennifer Hale as Gamora, Aunt May, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Sally Avril * Trevor Devall as Rocket * Eric Bauza as Teenage Groot * Hynden Walch as Mantis * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax, Riot * Diedrich Bader as Adrian Toomes * Neil Patrick Harris as Dr. Carlton Drake * Robert Englund as Cletus Kasady / Carnage * Keith David as Nick Fury * Catherine Taber as Jane Foster * Sumalee Montano as Maria Hill * Jessica DiCicco as Liz Toomes, Dr. Dora Skirth, Cassie Lang * Yuri Lowenthal as Ned * Scott Menville as Sam Alexander * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Erica Luttrell as Muneeba "Disha" Khan, Ophelia Sarkissian * Jeff Bennett as Yusuf Khan, Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Benjamin Diskin as Principal Morita * Nolan North as Roland Treece * Jason Spisak as Flash Thompson, Mac Gargan / Scorpion * Daran Norris as Rieg Davan, Dennis Carradine References Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy